Current licensing/billing models used in computer security systems, for example, in IPSS, follow traditional software or network services models where the cost of billing/licensing is based on perpetual license, rental or bandwidth requirements.
Unfortunately, for IPSs, none of these licensing/billing models truly reflects the real value for end customers. There are a number of drawbacks associated with applying existing software billing/licensing models to IPSs. Just to name a few, IPS, although potentially widely applicably as a protection mechanism, can be cost prohibitive for specific applications, even when it would provide effective protection; IPS can cost significantly more or less than the value it provides; there is no incentive to provide practical effective IPS solutions; there is no incentive to ensure that the IPS remains well tuned after software delivery or service purchase; and there is no incentive to reduce negative impacts of the IPS technology.
A number of alternative licensing/billing approaches for security software have been announced on the market lately, one of them is offered by Citadel Security Software Inc. The licensing model of Citadel Security Software Inc. includes a pay-as-you-go usage based pricing for vulnerability management of computer systems, where customers only pay a fixed dollar amount per each vulnerability remediation instead of paying perpetual licensing support fees according to the traditional licensing models. Below is a quote regarding the licensing model of Citadel Security Software Inc.: “This usage based pricing model allows customers to have access to Citadel's library of over 20,000 vulnerability remedies and to pay for the remediation of their networks as the remedies are applied”, see articles “Citadel To Provide Security Industry's First Usage Based Pricing Model For Vulnerability Management” published by bNET, CNET Networks Business on Feb. 7, 2005 (http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0EIN/is—2005_Feb—7/ai_n9494444), and “Citadel to Adopt Usage-Based Pricing for Hercules Vulnerability Remediation Software” published online at “eWeek.com” by Wayne Rush on Mar. 6, 2005 (http://www.eweek.com/c/a/Security/Citadel-to-Adopt-UsageBased-Pricing-for-Hercules-Vulnerability-Remediation-Software/).
Although existing software licensing/billing pricing models provide certain value and flexibility to end customers, there is still a need in the industry for further development of alternative and improved software licensing/billing methods and systems, which would be particularly suitable for computer security systems.